Possession
by Lyssar
Summary: A quick oneshot featuring Mechanic!Kurt that takes place shortly after the events in You Make Me.


**Author's Note: **So sorry for seemingly disappearing, everyone! _Snowed In_ is still in progress & I don't have quite enough written to be ready to post it here. Soon, though!

In the meantime, have a mechanic!Kurt one-shot which can take place sometime after the events in _You Make Me_.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me!

* * *

><p>When the tow truck showed up, the last person he expected to see was Kurt. Even more unexpected was Kurt's outfit.<p>

Kurt was wearing... _Are those coveralls? _Blaine thought._ Is Kurt wearing _coveralls_?_

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was out in public looking like he did. His face was smudged with grease and his hair was a mess.

"I know what you're thinking," Kurt said before Blaine could even open his mouth. "If it had been anyone else in need of a lift, I would have changed before getting in the car."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to keep the small smile on his face from exploding into a full-out grin. "One word..." Kurt threatened, shaking his index finger at Blaine. "If you say one word, I'm getting back in the truck and leaving you here."

Blaine reached a hand up, mimicking zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's antics as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

"So…what happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and began making vague gestures with his hands. Kurt sighed. "You know that when I told you to not to talk, I was referring to comments about my attire. Unzip those lips of yours and give me the details."

Blaine grinned widely as he raised one hand to his face, mimicking unzipping them so he could speak.

"Honestly? No idea. It just shut off with no warning. I'm sure it'll be easily fixed, but I don't carry a proper toolkit with me or spare parts. So…how about you give me a lift to your father's shop, and we can take a look together?" Blaine _loved_ Kurt's knowledge of vehicle repair and maintenance. Blaine had been pleasantly surprised when Kurt had interjected during a conversation he'd been having with Burt regarding a strange noise Blaine had been hearing from the engine of his car. Kurt had even offered to take a look under the hood right away, but Blaine had declined due to other commitments. And, right now, he was really regretting that decision.

Because the way Kurt looked in his coveralls, with his perfectly-styled hair mussed and dirt smudging his face...

Well.

Let's just say Blaine found himself very, _very_ glad he'd chosen to wear cargo shorts today.

The boys worked together to get Blaine's car hooked up to the tow truck. Once they were sure it was secured in place, Kurt hopped into the driver's seat, and Blaine climbed into the passenger side. Blaine sat with his hands clasped between his spread legs and focused his gaze on the scenery passing by. Kurt was oddly quiet, but Blaine knew he couldn't comment on his boyfriend's silence without drawing attention to his growing problem.

Less than 10 minutes later, Kurt pulled into the lot behind his father's shop. He killed the engine, jammed the gearshift into first, and set the emergency brake. He snagged the key out of the ignition just before he opened the door to exit the truck.

The moment Kurt closed the door to the tow truck, he found himself pinned against it. Blaine's lips were hot on his neck as he sucked hard on the skin.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "What's come over you?"

"You," Blaine growled.

"Me?" Kurt asked, struggling to catch his breath.

"You look so _HOT_," Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's ear.

"I...What..." Kurt was having a hard time keeping his thoughts together as one of Blaine's hands wrapped itself in his hair and the other slowly worked its way lower.

Blaine pulled away, gasping for breath. "Please tell me your parents will be gone for a while," he said. "I don't think I can stop touching you."

"My dad and Carole went to Columbus for a car show. They won't be back until tomorrow."

Blaine pulled himself away from his boyfriend, and Kurt whined at the loss of contact. "Let's go to your house for a while," Blaine suggested. "We can fix my car later."

Kurt nodded eagerly, leading Blaine to his Navigator and all but shoving him into the passenger side.

Kurt flung himself into the driver's seat and started the SUV, throwing it into Reverse and slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

"Kurt." Blaine rested a hand on his thigh.

"_What_," Kurt gritted out, stopping the car abruptly and flinging them both forward.

Blaine squeezed his leg lightly. "Look at me for a minute."

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. "Relax _just_ a little, okay? We're not in any rush." He grabbed Kurt's right hand and rested it on his neck. Kurt's fingers began playing with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed, his eyes closing, and Kurt felt himself calm slightly, the desperate urgency fading into mild excitement.

One of Blaine's eyes peeked open. "Better?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Much."

And with that, he shifted the Navigator into Drive and headed for home.

Kurt had barely closed the door behind them when Blaine slammed him against it, smashing their lips together and twining his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Bedroom," Kurt managed, urging Blaine away from him and making his way upstairs.

Kurt closed the door behind them, moving to the bed and pulling Blaine down on top of him.

Blaine settled himself between Kurt's thighs, his hands grasping his shoulders firmly as he kissed him.

Kurt's hands traced Blaine's spine, slowly moving there way lower until they'd settled on Blaine's ass. He pressed down firmly, shifting Blaine's body upward as he did so.

Blaine gasped as the motion increased the friction between them. He smashed his mouth to Kurt's, their tongues twisting together as Blaine began slowly moving his hips.

Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine's hardness pressing against his own. Blaine began moving his hips more quickly, pressing down more firmly with each upward thrust.

Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's hips, grasping them firmly. His thumbs dug into Blaine's hips, where marks were sure to appear later.

Blaine moaned, pulling his mouth away from Kurt's to bury his face in Kurt's neck. He groaned again as Kurt's hands squeezed even harder. Pain mixed with pleasure, and Blaine cried out, pulling away from Kurt slightly.

Kurt immediately moved his hands, whispering apologies as he did so. Blaine grabbed his, placing them back on his hips. "I'm fine," he whispered. "You startled me is all."

Kurt bit his lip, searching Blaine's eyes for signs he was merely glossing over the pain. Finding none, he smiled gently before squeezing his boyfriend's hips once more.

Blaine groaned, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck and sucking gently. "Blaine," Kurt gasped, arching upwards. "Mmm?" Blaine responded, continuing to suck.

"If you suck any harder, you'll leave a mark that I can't hide." Kurt wriggled beneath him. "Just unzip my coveralls a bit," he said. "I can easily hide marks on my chest."

Blaine propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand reaching for the zipper near Kurt's throat. He tugged gently, slowly revealing the pale skin of Kurt's chest.

Blaine gently pushed away the sides of Kurt's coveralls, revealing the light dusting of hair across his chest. He bent down, licking softly at one of Kurt's nipples, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp of pleasure from his boyfriend.

Kurt's movements became more frantic, his hands grasping Blaine's hips tightly as he arched upward. Every swipe of Blaine's tongue caused heat to shoot through him.

Blaine shifted his attention to Kurt's other nipple, eliciting a choked moan from the other boy. As Blaine swiped harder, Kurt writhed beneath him, whining desperately.

"Blaine," Kurt cried, his hands gripping Blaine's hips tightly. "Yes?" Blaine drawled, shifting his attention to Kurt's face.

"More," Kurt whispered. "I need _more_!" He was tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, his face pinched as if he were in pain.

"Tell me what you need, Kurt," Blaine requested, one hand lazily brushing over Kurt's nipples.

Kurt groaned as he tried to form a coherent thought through the haze of sensation assaulting him. "Bite me," he sighed as he tried to relax his body.

Blaine leaned down, sealing his lips around one of Kurt's nipples. He sucked hard, his tongue darting out to lick once before biting down gently.

Kurt bit back a scream as his orgasm shot through him. His hands tightened even further on Blaine's hips as the other boy's body continued grinding into his. Within moments, Kurt could feel Blaine begin to come; his body rutting against Kurt's helplessly.

Gradually, their movements slowed until Blaine rested heavily on Kurt's chest. The only sound in the room was the boys' ragged breathing.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls. "Blaine?" he queried. "Mmm?" came the contented reply. "Did you bring a change of clothes this time, or do I have to loan you something again?"

Blaine began shaking with laughter, a muffled, "No skinny jeans, please, I'll do anything" was his only reply.

Kurt eased his boyfriend off him, trying to ignore the cooling come that had soaked into his coveralls. He reached into his closet, grabbing Blaine's jeans from their hanger. Instead of choosing a shirt from the closet as well, Kurt moved to the dresser. Tucked in the corner of the bottom drawer, he found the perfect shirt. He tossed it to Blaine.

Blaine squawked in protest before examining the shirt. He flopped back on the bed, shaking with laughter. Kurt joined him, leaning against his dresser for support.

The front of the shirt read: "Hummel Tire and Lube"

The back of the shirt read: "Property of Kurt Hummel"


End file.
